Genie Hunter
}} The '''Genie Hunter' is one of the many men in search of the genie, Cyrus, appearing in "Home". Biography 'Before the Curse' }}In Wonderland of the past, Alice and Cyrus are seen sitting beside each other in front of a fire, looking up at the beautiful night sky. They're having a heart to heart talk, but suddenly, a blade is pressed against the genie's throat. Alice gasps, looking up to see a Genie Hunter, holding a sword, ordering Cyrus to stand up. As Cyrus obliges, more genie hunters emerge, and the initial one tells the genie to stay away from the girl. The head hunter then tells his men that it took them along time, but they finally found themselves a genie, and more men with swords advance. "Looks like wishes do come true," he comments, still holding his blade to Cyrus' throat, and the latter says that he'll give the men whatever they desire so long as they do not harm Alice. The lead hunter, amused, asks what he would want with her, as once he gets his wishes he could have a hundred like her. He then grabs Cyrus' ear and forcefully throws him to the ground as Alice continues to worry for her love. Cyrus sits up with multiple swords being pointed at him, and the lead hunter asks him where his bottle is. The genie says that it's far away, but that he can take them to it, and as the hunter tells Cyrus that he better be telling the truth as he is "not to be trifled with", Alice is seen, unnoticed by the men, to be quietly grabbing her own sword, ready for a fight. Looking over to his true love, Cyrus tells the men, "Fortunately, neither's she." And with that, Alice gets up and quickly rams her sword into one of the men's legs, causing him to trip. She then clashes blades with their leader and ends up cutting him, leaving him to stumble away in pain. She then steps on the leader's head and leaps off of it, pouncing onto a third adversary and knocking him off his feet. She hits him in the face with the handle of her sword, but there are still more men to face. Cyrus, now on his feet and carrying a sword of his own, stands back to back with Alice as men run at them. All are batted away with the couple's deft swordplay, but another two remain. Alice and Cyrus battle one each, switching part way through. Eventually, the men give up and retreat into the woods, fearing for their lives; the leader leaves last after having rejoined the battle and have Cyrus' blade pressed against his own throat. Alice then turns to her true love once the battle is over and comments that the stars did bring them luck after all, saying that she was barely even scratched in the fight, however, her hand is clutching her midsection which is leaking blood. Seeing this, Cyrus quickly catches her as she collapses, and continues to cry over his girlfriend who doesn't stop bleeding from her sword wound, losing consciousness and in great pain. Category:Episodic Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters